


Let Our Inhibitions Wash Away

by Frauggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Rin, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, M/M, Omega!Haru, Porn With Plot, Secrets, becoming not so secrets, powerbottom!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauggie/pseuds/Frauggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase always hated surprises. And here was one, standing on his doorstep late in the evening soaking wet and nearly shivering with cold. Haruka never did learn how to say no to Rin, and because he couldn’t start now, Rin was about to find out his secret, at least, if he didn’t smell it on him already. Well, Haruka didn’t try that hard to keep it a secret either, it was just easier that way… until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Our Inhibitions Wash Away

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly can't believe this is my first contribution to this fandom... but then I can. Smut is always the first thing I contribute...
> 
> After reading such amazing works for nearly a year (religiously to boot) I'm finally proud I can contribute something.

Haruka Nanase always hated surprises. He never knew what kind of face to show when someone had surprised him. Whether it was supposed to be a smile, whether it was supposed to be shock, or whether it was supposed to horrify him. He’d had enough trouble with emotions already, as he’d been burying his for so long he very well thought there was plenty of it as plain as day on his face. Apparently no one else thought so. 

Makoto was the closest to being able to tell what Haruka was feeling at any given moment, but even Makoto said he could really only see it in Haruka’s eyes. Nagisa was probably the person that could see through him most behind Makoto. Nagisa had always known when Haruka was smiling, and it had made his own grow even bigger. And then there was Rin. While Rin didn’t know a thing about how Haruka was feeling at any given moment, nor could Rin read his mind, Rin always seemed to know what was best for Haruka despite how much he might fight it. 

There was the issue, and the exact issue that was presenting itself in front of him at this time. For when the doorbell had rang out incessantly, Haruka had received the surprise of finding one Rin Matsuoka on the doorstep, soaking wet and scowling. The sight reminded Haruka of a drowned rat and he had the urge to smile, though the smell was far from it and he clamped down any instincts urging him to commit the wafting scent to memory. The result was an emphasized frown that surely didn’t please the soaked teen on his doorstep. It was no wonder that he would be wet though, as it was pouring rain outside, and one glance told him the redhead had run all the way here. It was such an alpha action and Haruka didn’t understand it at all.

“Rin?” He’d asked, hiding a thick lump in his throat and wondering just what the other was doing on his doorstep in the pouring rain. The clock on the wall told Haruka it was half past 9 and Rin should have plenty of time to catch the last train back to Samezuka. He didn’t like the idea of Rin doing that though, and especially not in this rain. Even Haruka wouldn’t go out in this, and with as much as he liked the water and rain, that was saying something. But then again, he had better things to do at the moment, and the sight of Rin like this and the scent that was wafting in was completely distracting him, soaking him in his own way. Damn it all when would it not make his mind hazy and drunk on emotions he’d tried to control for years? He’d done such a good job of it until now.

“Well? You gonna let me in, or -” his speech was cut short as he really took a look at Haruka standing before him, his attire consisting of merely a single towel wrapped around his waist. “Why…” he half-squeaked out, only managing the one word before visibly gulping and fighting the urge to either take a step back or forward, Haruka wasn’t sure. “ Why the hell are you in a towel making me stand on your doorstep until it stops pouring out there?” Rin growled out the last part, making a final decision, and hurriedly barged his way inside and shut the door, letting slip a feeble excuse about not letting the cold in. Rin had his fist balled, and his knuckles were white, but Haruka hardly noticed, instead spending the effort to try to get his heart to calm down. It didn’t work. 

Haruka really didn’t care about excuses, Rin had done as expected, but he hadn’t moved either. In his current state, the world was not so slowly shifting so Rin was the only thing in it as he shuffled about. Brushing past, dumping his shoes off, and stripping out of his layers keeping him busy gave Haruka enough time to at least get some semblance of control back. It wasn’t enough. He watched as coat and jacket came off, and finally broke out of his stupor with a blink and a fresh whiff of  _ Rin _ that was doing strange things to him as the shirt was thrown to the wayside. Rin then picked the clothes up and made his way to the laundry room as if this was his house and he belonged in it. A small spark lit in Haruka at that, the thought pleasing to him for some reason he was sure had nothing to do with the current reaction in his lower half, since this one tingled in his chest.

Really, damn the biology that dictated Haru was omega. He’d done all he cared to in the early years just brushing off and ignoring everything that meant. The heats, the social customs, the pheromones, everything he did was to avoid having to interact in society the way others expected omegas to. Haruka wanted to do things at his own pace, and be free to do what he wanted to do - swim.

Though alphas and omegas were common, alphas dominated the sports world, with a handful of betas to accompany them if they were good. Never before had an omega done so, and really Haruka didn’t care about being the first. He just wanted to swim, and ignoring (most he supposed would call it hiding) the omega in him was the easiest and most painless way to do so. Except, that had also meant he’d never gotten around to telling his friends. Or… rival, or… whatever special entity Rin was. Haruka didn’t have a name for it yet, and he didn’t care about finding one either. But now that Rin was over, and Haruka was mid-bath, mid-heat… he was sure to be discovered by now, or soon. Sometimes Rin could be thick but even Haru knew he wouldn’t be that thick.

“Rin,” he began again, following the other to the laundry room, though he was sure Rin could manage on his own. “Why are you here?” The words didn’t say what he really meant and he knew it as the other looked up at him with wide eyes before ducking his head away, coughing, and claiming a need to get out of the rain. Well, that explained why he was in Haruka’s house, but… why was he on this side of town? Samezuka Academy was on the other side of town and an hour’s train ride away.

Instead of forcing an answer though, Haruka didn’t question it. He decided that the reason didn’t really matter so much, but that the fact that they were both half… or in Haruka’s case, mostly naked in his laundry room ten feet from the bathtub he’d been in just minutes before was more important. And Rin was probably ice cold as well from being out in the rain, if the goosebumps on his arms were any indication, he’d catch a cold like this.

“I- err... “ Rin started, and Haruka looked up. Was Rin avoiding looking at him, choosing instead to look at the washer where his clothes were now and pressed the button to start it? “I was going to ask for a bath but seeing as how you’re in the middle of one I’ll just…” he trailed off, and Haruka wasn’t sure where the end of that was going, though the sudden insecurities of the other were not like Rin at all. Of course he knew something was up, he was probably affected by Haruka’s scent as much as Haruka was his. 

Haruka was used to Rin barging into his life and doing what he wanted, taking what he wanted from Haruka, and demanding everything. It was only in hindsight that Haruka realised it was all not only worth it, but the best course of action that could have happened to him every time Rin did it. This time though, Rin was fidgeting with the machine, and clearly something was different. Despite his inner reservations though, his voice betrayed him and spoke the first thought that came to mind, sounding much more sure of himself than he felt inside.

“Join me.”

“What?” There was the regular Rin, Haruka mused, nearly smiling again as a wine red head shot straight around and widened eyes met his own.

“Take a bath with me. You’re freezing.” Haruka watched as Rin sniffed, taking a long deep breath, his eyes widening and  _ ah. There’s the issue. _ Haruka had not forgotten the reason he had climbed into the bath instead of going out in the rain in the first place, but it was clear the hesitation on Rin’s part all had to do with biology. The very biology that he’d kept to himself for years until this moment. Rin must have realized by now that Haruka, despite his competitive spirit, his aura of leadership, and his inherent control of himself, was in fact an omega. Haruka knew in the back of his mind Rin was previously under the impression otherwise, and now this seemed to complicate matters in a way Haruka was finding really annoying.

“Haru, what- no.” This time Rin did take a step back, then two more, putting more distance between the two and Haruka wished he wouldn’t. What a way for Rin to find out. In the end though, it was all due to him showing up and barging in without notice. Not that there would have been much change if he did notify Haruka, but at least Haruka would have been able to tell him not to come. Too late now, he supposed, though Rin likely would have come anyways. The question was then where did they go from here?

“Rin,” he tried again, sighing and acknowledging what was done was done, and now that Rin knew calming him down was first priority. Haruka had never been good with words, but when Rin always knew what was best for him did he really need them? They’d be helpful, at least, in situations like this. Though how many of these could Haruka have? Plenty, he realized, where Rin was concerned.

“No, it can’t be… you aren’t…” Rin stammered, stepping back once more to knock into the edge of the doorframe setting the laundry room apart from the bathroom and nearly tripped. He recovered only by stumbling backwards, just one more step away from the edge of the tub. Haruka decided to step forward, and perhaps that’d make Rin fall all the way- yes, yes it did.

The splash that was followed with a loud curse made Haruka smile, and he could have sworn more was happening on his face than just his lips curving up a bit at the corners. Then again, he’d thought that previously and that hadn’t been the case. This was one of those times he wished it was - maybe what Rin needed was a real smile and his years of controlling himself betrayed him.

“No, no way! You can’t be! I’ve raced you for so long! You match me in everything! You can’t be telling me you’re an omega!” Haruka found his smile faltering and fading fast, his instinct to draw away and turn overpowering his desire to face Rin. For not only was what Rin was saying true, but it was with the tinge of stereotype that Haruka had been avoiding the last few years. It was the exact reason he’d been determined to hide it from everyone, or at the very least not say it if he wasn’t asked. Not that he really would have told anyone that asked, either, the stereotypes and consequences that came with being omega were just too troublesome to deal with, and he found it easier to be what everyone thought he was, whether that was alpha, or beta. He was pretty sure most thought of him as a talented beta, and that was fine by him as betas were exempt from most social customs that alphas and omegas were subjected to.

Maybe there was something on his face that indicated this downslide of thought though, for Rin’s mouth opened again to say more but stopped, and he drew back into the tub to take a deep but shaky breath before continuing. 

“Why… didn’t you say anything?” The shake was evident in his voice too, but at least that wasn’t tinged with anger like it once would have been. Perhaps Rin was learning to control himself too, despite his flaring tendencies to act out first and think later. An alpha trait if he ever saw one, but it amused Haruka nonetheless for it was the exact reason Haruka could get along with Rin well enough by challenging him. It seems maturity had caught up to Rin though, and Haruka found this time he appreciated the effort. Slowly his eyes made their way back to Rin before taking steps forward and shutting the door between the bathroom and the laundry room behind him. He stepped into the tub next to Rin who was scooting away as far as he could get, clambering to climb out. 

Haruka quickly snapped out a hand to stop him, his voice again betraying his deepest thought before he could think more. “Don’t!” Appalled by his own action, his first impulse was to let go, but he swallowed it, instead listening to something deep inside pulling him towards Rin, telling him to meet the challenge, not to let go. He didn’t. Surely Rin was just as affected by what was happening now as he was, and Haruka was nearly at the edge.

His next words were more hushed, and less sure of themselves, and Haruka cursed that they couldn’t have sounded like the last one did, but it was still a truth rooted deeply in him. “Don’t go.”

Red eyes widened, and Rin slid back into the tub with a heavy breath, his head falling nearly completely between his knees to stare into the water as if it would have the answers. Slowly, he started shaking, and that’s when Haruka heard it. A small, achingly painful laughter that grew in volume and intensity until finally Rin looked up again, twitching jaw and Haruka saw himself reflected in those eyes. Blue met red, an endless expanse of twisting together. But all Rin did was laugh, the noise slowly transforming from something painful to something more… pure. Haruka wasn’t sure what to make of this, but it set his heart fluttering in ways he didn’t think was possible.

“Ri-”

“Ironic, isn’t it?” A deep breath and the other looked up and out the small window that was nearby, the moon low and full between the clouds. Had it stopped raining?

Haruka merely watched Rin though, unable to take his eyes away for fear of- what? What was the worst Rin could do at this point? The answer nearly scared him. The way Rin could leave was the worst - to go and never look back. That was when Haruka knew - he’d already fallen too deep without knowing how far he was swimming down, and would soon drown.

“The one person I thought for sure would be my eternal rival. The one person I wanted to come with me, to be always in front, pulling me forward. The one person I trusted to never give up, and to never let me give up. The one person I’ve always been chasing, yet could never catch. The one person I thought for sure was untouchable..” He huffed, giving another laugh and Haruka caught shimmering lines down his cheeks that weren’t from bathwater or rain. He wanted to wipe them away.

“Rin, don’t cry-”

“Haru.”

This time it was blue eyes’ turn to widen, and Haruka found his heart slowly sinking in his chest, a slow painful fall with his fears burying it alive. Haruka swallowed thickly, trying to keep his throat from closing up on him and maintain the composure he’d always shown. He couldn’t drown Rin with him.

“Haru, I…” flicking back up at the moon, Rin rubbed his eyes in efforts to wipe away evidence of his tears, but Haruka had already seen them, and they’d already done their job to make Haruka stop when his stomach flipped. “I’ve always admired you, you know.” 

Haruka could do nothing but nod, this was exactly what Rin had told him in Australia, when Rin had inspired in Haruka a dream. A dream to not only show Haruka a new excitement in swimming, but a dream to also make Rin’s dream come true. Realizing that Rin was part of his dream had only brought confidence, but now he was second guessing that he could. For how could Rin be part of his dream if he hated Haruka? That’s the only answer that could happen now, what alpha would accept being on the same level as an omega? What alpha would-

“... thank you.” 

That snapped Haruka’s mind back, and this time he did let go of Rin’s arm, dropping his own into the tub with a small splash. “Rin, what-”

“I’m not saying it again! Just… for being there. For joining me, for... “ rubbing his face, his hands went through his hair and the water on them caused it to stick up in places. 

It was quite adorable, really, and as soon as Haruka caught himself thinking that, he bit his tongue. He needed to hear what Rin was saying instead of getting distracted, for he really made no sense at all. Then again, when had Rin ever made sense to Haruka?

“For… this. Pulling me back in. It’s like you have this power over me, Haru. I crave to be near you, want your attention, your smile, your tears, your pain, your laughter... I have this need, this unending desire to possess you and you keep reeling me back in when I run from it. Now… now I know what it is.” He gave a breathy laugh, and suddenly chills went down Haruka’s spine. This was it, this was when Rin would tell him goodbye. Rin would yell at Haruka for betraying him, for lying to him, and now that he knew what this attraction was, he was horrified at what Rin would do. He wasn’t sure why he felt like he was crumbling to pieces.

Haruka then gulped, his own thoughts erratic. He was sure Rin was going to say it was pure biology. Rin was going to use the same line Haruka had kept telling himself it was all along, that everything Haruka had felt, or that he’d felt was the result of some chemical thing in their bodies, and hence they needed to stay away from each other. His heart plummeted at that, and fear slowly overtook him much like that day years ago in winter. Why did he only realize this now when it was too late?

“Rin…” the scratchy and cracked voice that had spoken his name finally encouraged the redhead to turn back to Haruka, to look him in the eye as he continued, expecting confusion perhaps? Haruka wasn’t sure, but whatever he found had him shocked, then frowning. 

“Haru?” The black-haired boy curled in on himself, shuddering at his name, unwilling to hear any more. He didn’t want Rin to say it, to say all this was due to biology. All this was an act of nature, rather than… than what? The heart? What did Haruka expect out of him? Whatever it was, he just didn’t want Rin to leave, and that was surely what the other would do now. Leave and never come back. Who wanted an omega that could best an alpha? 

Shaking his head, Haruka jerked back, out of the hand that had settled on his.

“Haru what are you -” Worry penetrated Rin’s voice, spurring Haruka to speak again. The wall he’d built was cracking.

“It’s not.” He could barely croak the words out through the widening crack in his walls, but he felt that he had to say them. He had to say it, this would probably be his last chance before he lost Rin forever. “It’s not biology.”

For a second Rin was very confused, his grip slipping on Haruka’s hand until he processed what was said. “You mean…?”

Screw it all, Haruka thought, before he ceased to let his brain control his actions anymore. Leaning forward, he grabbed Rin’s hand once more, and with a small splash pulled Rin’s head down with his other, drawing him into a kiss. Sloppy, close mouthed, and harsh, Haruka nearly bit his own lip in trying to lock lips, but he stayed. Determined, he stayed until Rin pulled back.

Rin didn’t pull back.

Instead, Rin drew both arms up around Haruka’s face, tilting both their heads slightly and opening his mouth to the kiss, leaning back towards him. It only took a lick and a single light scrape of teeth against his lower lip before Rin had Haruka gasping, legs slipping out from under him in the tub and Haruka falling onto the edge, not caring if his head hit the edge of the tub or not. It didn’t though, as Rin had quickly slipped a hand underneath first. 

Carefully Rin leaned further over and pressing more into Haruka as they continued the kiss, Haruka becoming all the more eager once Rin made up his mind. He found his hands wandering down Rin’s back instead, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck before continuing on to the glands at his neck, stroking lightly.  _ Teasing. _

With a low growl, Rin jerked himself back, lips flushed and panting lightly, cheeks quickly filling with color as his eyes dilated. “Haru…” he started, and he could feel Rin’s eyes on him. He watched as the other gulped and took a shaky breath. “Haru if you don’t stop…” Rin tried to sit up further, seeing the confusion on his face but that was the last thing Haruka wanted. No, he wanted Rin closer. He wanted Rin to continue what he had been doing only moments before. It’d felt good, it’d felt  _ right _ .

“No.” When red eyes widened and he jerked back even more to completely sit up in the tub, Haruka followed and continued his thought. “No, I won’t stop. So don’t you stop either.”

Rin scoffed and broke eye contact, the pain of the action visible in the small frowns and twitches of muscle in his jaw. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. This… “ a pause as Rin gulped, forcing the words out of himself. It hurt to hear it. “This is only biology. You’re in heat, Haru, I can smell it on you.” Shaking his head he lifted himself from the bathtub and stepped out, grabbing a nearby towel over his head. “I should have known. All these years… I can’t believe I was too blind to see it.”

No, it wasn’t supposed to go this way. Haruka’s chest tightened as his heart plummeted, and he started shaking. It wasn’t just biology, and he wanted to scream that out to the idiot in front of him. The instinct was there, but that wasn’t the driving force, and it never would be. “Rin!” The cry was choked, and cracked, and the broken sound of it must have been what made the other halt in his tracks. Perhaps that biology could be useful, for what alpha could ignore a cry from an omega, but Haruka knew there was more to it. There was more to him and Rin than mere physical prowess, there was more to them than what anyone else could have. It wasn’t biology that made Haruka’s heart soar whenever Rin was around and he wanted to prove it.

Rin had confessed that he’d admired Haruka, that the blue-eyed swimmer was his goal in life, and he’d never find a more worthy rival. And Rin had given Haruka a dream - one Haruka was quickly realizing wasn’t what he originally thought it was. It wasn’t to swim on the international stage. It was to swim with Rin, and to help Rin’s dream come true. To do that he’d need to compete, but Haruka found that he didn’t care about it when what he really wanted was to be there with Rin. To help Rin achieve his own dream. And that was a connection that had nothing to do with biology. 

“Rin, I-”

“Don’t!” the other shouted, stopping Haruka where he stood. “Anymore,” he warned, the tone of his voice wavering and Haruka wanted nothing more than to smooth it out for him. “Any closer and I can’t hold back. I can’t-...” A heave of air and Haruka knew Rin was crying. He was at war with himself, fighting. Haruka couldn’t stand it, this  _ thing _ , whatever it was keeping them apart. He’d the walls down himself, just for Rin.

Stepping closer silently, he knew his decision had been made long before this. Rin was everything to him. Rin was what made him feel, what made him uncomplacent, what made him take needed risks. Rin was what pushed him further than he ever thought he could go. Rin was what broke Haruka out of his shell.. Rin gave him everything, and he wanted to do something, anything,  _ everything _ for Rin.

He used the sounds of Rin’s heavy breaths to cover his steps as he snuck closer, and the only thing that could possibly give him away was his scent, of which he knew Rin was trying to ignore. For once, Haruka thought being an omega was convenient. No one would try to keep them apart, no one would fight it. Society didn’t care about gender, they cared more about status. He considered the possibility of his wish when they were children and naive. After Rin had presented but Haruka had not, maybe it was fact that Rin incited in his body exactly what he’d needed: the deep wish to be omega. To be what Rin needed this time, and thereafter. He huffed in amusement when he remembered the thought he’d once had, alerting Rin to his approach. 

Red hair whipped around and before Rin could back off more, Haruka grabbed both sides of his face and brought him down for another meeting of the lips. It was now or never. “Don’t hold back, Rin.” That broke the last line of defense Rin had, and Haruka felt it when he stopped trying to hold himself back. It had meant a growl coursing though his breath into Haruka, down making it’s way between his legs. It was Rin’s hands grabbing Haruka’s waist and shoulders to pull him closer. It was the slow steps back to the closest wall behind Haruka to pin him against it. Each left a thrill in the blue-eyed boy that he could only ever have imagined. No, better than imagined.

“What do you want, Haru?” The red in Rin’s eyes was nearly gone, his pupils dilated as he broke off Haruka’s mouth for an instant, panting and shaking with restraint. “What do you want from me?” The answer wasn’t voiced as mouths met once more. A scrape of teeth, and Haruka found his lips parting instinctively to let the other’s tongue in, twining with his own. The answer to that question was important, but Haruka found his voice didn’t work. Or rather, that’s not what he wanted to be using his mouth for, and took initiative with his own tongue instead, pushing harder against the weight pressed against him, meeting Rin stroke for stroke. 

A low rumble reverberated between them, and Haruka smiled into the kiss, pushing Rin further. It was the usual game with them, the more you gave, the more you received only this time it was more sexual. Haruka couldn’t deny that he’d wanted this though. He wanted it all, and so he would give Rin all. As their tongues intertwined, his hands wandered to the glands on Rin’s neck, playing, and challenging him to match. He could feel the swelling and quick pulse there, and as he lightly pressed it, Rin jerked a thigh up to meet his groin. He found he could hardly contain the moan of surprise both at the action and the new pressure against his arousal, but that was the least of his worries. It seemed to spur Rin on though, and soon the thigh was rubbing him, making his blood boil and a low curling heat of desire in him flare. He responded by pushing further into the kisses and sliding a hand down Rin’s back to pull him closer.

He didn’t stop there though, as his traitorous hand wandered lower, dipping into the pants that were still on Rin despite being thoroughly soaked with rain and bathwater. Haru spied a drop of water leaving Rin’s temple and broke the kiss to trace it down his cheek, his jawline, his neck. He would have continued further if Rin hadn’t grunted out his name, pulling his attention back up. Seeing the shine of lust in Rin’s eyes as he concentrated, as he swallowed, and as his thumb came up to trace a cheek, Haruka knew he was gone. So gone.

“Everything. I want everything,” he answered then, wrapping his other hand around to grab Rin’s ass and pull him forward, crushing them together. He couldn’t stand it, it was too close. It wasn’t close enough. At first he thought the whimper he heard had come from Rin, but quickly realized when he heard another it was his own. Rin was quickly ripping them from him as he ground Haruka down into the wall. It couldn’t have been Rin, for the pants coming from him were only fueling the heat in Haruka further, and he knew they had to get to more soon or he’d explode.

Rin could apparently read his mind, or maybe he had just thought along the same lines, for the way he grabbed Haruka by the waist and drew him up around Rin’s waist was needed. Yet it was another challenge, and when Haruka down at Rin’s eyes with surprise, that familiar spark in reflecting back at him and the grin he held on Rin’s face while licking his lips told him one thing.  _ Come at m _ e. So he did.

While Rin apparently had a mind to take this out of the bathroom entirely, Haruka prevented him from doing just that, going down on Rin’s ear, nipping the flesh there just enough to make Rin’s hands around him tremble. “Haru…” he warned, backing up against the wall and with another nibble to his earlobe started sliding down it. 

Haruka wrapped his hands around Rin’s neck and hair, pulling his head back to allow more access for him to take a tongue to his neck. The smell of *Rin* was overwhelming, and Haruka needed more of it. Wanted it to envelop them both, wanted it to mingle with his. A dance of scents that embodied the both of them, entwining in an endless competition, forever complimenting each other.

Rin fell down the wall, unable to keep them up longer, but his ferocity grew. His hand ripped the towel off Haruka, and the satisfied stroke up Haruka’s back and the slow progression of heat as he drew his hands back down grew, until Rin was cupping him from underneath and Haruka gasped. Rin’s fingers were too close to his entrance. They weren’t close enough. The aching throb there wanted more, and Haruka was going to take it. 

Scraping his teeth along the glands, he made his way down, trailing fingers along the toned muscles of Rin’s shoulders as his tongue lapped the remaining bathwater from his collarbone. It wasn’t sweet, it wasn’t salty, but it was definitely *Rin* and that’s all he needed. It was more than enough, and exactly what he wanted. Another scrape of teeth there, and he felt Rin squeeze him, pulling him closer with a moan of his name. It seemed to be the only word Rin knew left, and Haruka loved it.

Rocking his hips in, Haruka made sure to grind them together, a payback for what Rin was doing to him earlier against the wall. It was enough, apparently, to spurn Rin into action, and with a swift hand behind his head and in the small of his back, Haruka found himself against the bathroom floor, legs still wrapped around Rin obscenely but he didn’t care. They’d come too far to care about embarrassment, that would come later. Things were too heated now, and they wouldn’t stop. They couldn’t stop. Haruka gulped in anticipation as he grinned up at Rin in his own interpretation of the way Rin always had to him.

It lit a fire in the man, for Rin then dove down to Haruka’s neck and began suckling there, right at the sensitive overworking glands that were aching to be touched. Aching exactly for this, and each change in pressure shot down his body, settling low between his legs. He thought he’d clamped down on his moan, but with a scrape of Rin’s teeth even that defense broke and suddenly Rin had Haruka squirming under him, hips bucking up in uncontrollable desire. He struggled, shifting, pushing against Rin with all he had because it wasn’t enough. He needed more. More pressure, more heat, more friction, more Rin.

It came out in a low breathy growl. 

“Rin… more.”

As red eyes widened and slid away from his neck to meet blue, Haruka whimpered. The loss of contact was making him ache again, and nearly claw his way down the other’s back. Instead, fingers dug in, and he hooked a leg around Rin’s knee, jerking a twist, toppling them both over. He was the first to scramble to his hands and knees, and clamped his mouth over Rin’s again to stifle any protests, not that there were any. 

One hand made its way to red hair, the other tracing down muscular abs and to the waist of Rin’s pants. They needed to come off. He wasn’t gentle as he pulled at the button, frustrated how it kept refusing to free itself. Another harsh tug and it popped off. Neither of them really cared, not when long fingers then trailed inside, palming the hard length they found there. 

“Haru, you-” Rin started, gulping back a moan of his own. Haruka could tell because the muscles of his torso flexed under his tongue, shivering with need. He didn’t respond vocally, but instead trailed his gaze up to meet crimson eyes. The intensity he found there he couldn’t read, there was just too much going on and they were too clouded by desire, want, and need. Haruka gulped , trailing a tongue over his swollen lips, his mouth suddenly running dry. He hoped he was wrong, and that there wasn’t just physical attraction in that gaze, dare he hope there was more?

A long breathy sigh as Rin gave up on staying upright, nearly slamming back down on the bathroom tiles, causing Haruka to jump in surprise. “Rin-”

“Damn you drive me crazy.” 

Haruka wasn’t sure how he felt about this statement. Was it good? Bad? Did it mean-?

“Going this far to drive me crazy, you better be prepared Haru.” It seemed Rin was done with light games, for he slipped out from under Haruka and out of his pants, doing so with much more grace and ease than last Haruka remembered. Or maybe it was all in his eagerness to continue their night? Something in Haruka shivered at that thought, and he bit his lip in anticipation.

“Yes.” He’d never been more sure in his statement as Rin then latched onto his neck again. His pulse felt hot, scalding, and Rin was the fire that raged through his veins. This was Rin. This was crybaby, romantic, sentimental Rin. This was strong, charming, inspiring Rin. This was hot, seductive, dominant Rin, and Haruka could no longer live without him, as if he had ever been able to.

As the redhead worked his way lower to a pert nipple, he looked up and locked eyes once more. Haruka bit back a shiver, for they were the eyes of a predator. The eyes of someone who was going to take exactly what he wanted, devour him whole, and leave nothing of Haruka to spare. Those eyes didn’t scare Haruka as much as a tiny little voice in the back of his mind told him they should, and instead they elicited excitement and anticipation. With one arm supporting him, he threaded the other in Rin’s hair, fingers begging for him to continue.

It didn’t take long before Haruka was lost for words, but Rin was starting to read the little twitches in his fingers meant he begged for more. Or the hitches in his breath at those rare moments he could breathe said he was enjoying it. Perhaps it was the way he shifted his hips up to meet Rin’s, grinding them together sloppily as he lost nearly all form of coherent thought that said he wanted Rin to enjoy it too. It could even be the way he couldn’t keep his eyes off the other that said he wanted to learn everything about Rin. The same was true for Rin though, for red met blue more often than not. Maybe it was something alphas could do, but preferred to think it was just Rin. 

It was only as Rin slipped a hand between them to grab them both at once that Haruka moaned long and hard, driving Rin to tighten his grip. The strokes that followed nearly had him coming on the spot, and Rin was doing nothing to allow him to hold that back. The way his breathing shifted into small quick pants matching the twitching of his hips told Rin he was close, and before Haruka could bite his lip and stay quiet RIn leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Scream for me.”

The warmth from his breath and the intensity of the words sent Haruka over the edge, and the sound of Rin’s name ripped through the room even though it was little more than a whisper. Bucking up into Rin’s hand at the same time, Haruka felt himself snap, and the blinding release that took over sent him a glimpse of paradise, only returning as the sound of his name pulled him back. Slowly opening his eyes again, Haruka only had a moment of rest before Rin was kissing him, then sliding down along his neck, chest, and stomach. 

With a brief glance, Haruka barely realized what Rin was about to do before he did it, protesting only as Rin’s mouth closed around him. Those protests slowly turned into groans of pleasure, and judging by the way he could feel Rin smile around him to allow teeth to lightly scrape the sensitive skin Rin was loving it. The way he slowly made Haruka come undone, the way he was disassembling the walls Haruka had built over the years with every little twitch, moan, and gasp. 

It was with intense pleasure that Rin heard hitches in breath turn to gasps, moans, and eventually whines. He nearly couldn’t believe his ears when the first  _ please _ had slipped out of him, and the only way he knew it had happened was because Rin had stopped. 

That was the last thing Haruka had wanted, and with the shine in Rin’s eyes and the grin on his face, Haruka thought he wouldn’t mind giving in just once if he could see that sight forever. 

“Rin…” he breathed, attempting to sit up but Rin pushed him back and threw Haruka’s legs over his shoulders, silently asking Haruka if this was what he wanted. 

“I want to hear you say it again.” Rin’s voice was low and laced with desire, and Haruka was finding it hard to resist. Why would one ever want to resist something they wanted to hear for the rest of their life?

“Please, Rin.” It was soft, but there. It was needy, and coupled with a hand to pull himself closer to the other, able to do so only by wrapping his legs around him tighter. Haruka swore the chuckle that came after made him even wetter than he already was, and next time he would make Rin beg for it in payback. But for now, he’d do anything to satisfy his craving for anything  _ Rin _ . 

When the tongue met his entrance, he nearly came again, the overwhelming ache for more the only thing stopping him.

His mind was full of the other, and a mantra started in  his head he wasn’t sure he didn’t pant aloud.  _ Rin, Rin, Rin.  _ The desire for more of Rin drew him to squirm, and the hands that held him tightened trying to get him to remain still. The effort was tremendous, and Rin finally came up for air.

“Haru I swear if you don’t stop-”

“... in me, Rin.” Red eyes widened and his grip faltered, nearly dropping Haruka at the open begging the raven was reduced to. Though it was his intention from the start, the surprise on his face when it actually played out was evident and gave Haruka more confidence that even he could affect Rin this much.

“Haru what-”

“Stop teasing, Rin.” He said more solidly, bringing himself up with his arms to level himself with the other for an attempted glare that Haruka felt would crack apart at any moment.

It did crack when the shark-grin spread across Rin’s lips and Haruka damn well wanted to kiss it off him. The way it made his blood boil and skin tingle even in the middle of  _ this _ was just unfair. Haruka had always worked so hard to remain the calm and cool one, why was Rin the one so calm now? Or did it just seem that way because Rin was always excited with Haruka, and getting even more so wasn’t strange the way Haruka letting his restraints go was? It was ironic, and annoyingly so.

When Rin shifted again and lowered Haruka to waist level, he could finally see the flush in Rin’s face, and the uneven breathing mixed with pure desire. It only solidified Haruka’s decision, and he sat up to sit in Rin’s lap instead, kissing him to wipe that grin off his face.

It was hot, wet, and passionate, the way they came together and found familiarity in the competition their tongues were having. The way Haruka licked at each point of Rin’s teeth before Rin made him shiver with a flick to the roof of mouth. The way he gasped and Rin took the opportunity to do it again, and again, before Haruka bit his lip, dragging it out slowly but surely, earning a groan. 

When the finger entered him, Haruka was more than prepared for a splash of pain, but it never came. It was odd, and filling, yet not filling enough. There was an ache that it barely touched, and despite the gasps he stole from Rin’s breath his back arched for more, pushing back on the single digit. It quickly turned to two.

Rin made quick work of scissoring, stretching, though really with Haruka’s disposition as omega and the teasing he had been through earlier, he was just begging for more. Placing his hands on the wall above Rin’s shoulders, he was able to push even harder on the fingers, unaware of the small moans Rin swallowed with pleasure. 

Three fingers had him only writhing for more, the fingers just unable to hit the right spot. It was there, it was close, it just needed-

_ Damn. _

Rin had taken his fingers out, shaking with just as much desperation as Haruka was. They both needed this, they both wanted everything, and Haruka was afraid Rin would stop to ask him if it was okay again. 

He nearly did.

But when Haruka felt the hard length prodding at his entrance, he reached down and guided Rin in, sinking faster than he probably should have, but with a heavy release of breath from them both. He felt stretched to the brim, throbbing, aching for more but not quite ready for it. With the need to adjust to this new sensation, this new feeling of being so  _ full, _ he found himself clawing at Rin, pulling him closer in a different way. The short panting breaths that followed were broken only by Rin’s whisper in his ear. 

“H-Haru you’re...  _ amazing _ “, he breathed brokenly, and the shiver that ran down Haruka’s spine was overcome by the melting, tingling feeling that was filling his chest. It gave him a need to be closer, but how much closer could he get when they were already ?

“Rin… move…” he finally groaned, and strong hands made no hesitation to guide him up before the hips below him dipped, then slammed up into him as he fell back down. The result was a like shooting stars through him, and Haruka needed more of it. Gripping his fingers on Rin’s back in desperation, he started pulling up again as Rin matched him. 

Again, and again, they repeated that, each time pounding into each other sending sparks flying through the air. It was too much, it wasn’t enough. With a twist of his hand, Haruka pushed against Rin more each thrust, and finally hit the right spot. Surely with the way he grasped and raked his fingers across the expanse of the strong shoulders he held onto, Rin knew. He had to have known, for he aimed for that very place that was making Haruka come undone in his hands all over again.

Surely the way his name ghosted over his ear over and over again was a sign Rin was enjoying it too, but he was peaking all too soon, all but impaling himself.

“Rin… I’m… I-” he was surprised they came out as coherent words, though monosyllabic as they were. The alpha understood though, and latched onto his neck, sucking the sore glands there that had Haruka melting into bliss. “Rin… let me-”

“Mine,” he heard the other growl out, and the raw power in that voice had Haruka agreeing instantly. He didn’t want to fight it, not with this. Not anymore. Not ever again.

“... yours…” he agreed. As soon as the word was out of his mouth, he felt teeth clamp down on his glands, pain mixing with the pleasure as Rin thrust up again, and Haruka burst open again to a chant of  _ mine, mine, mine  _ as Rin joined him, spilling inside Haruka.

\------

Moments later found them both panting, collapsed on each other on the floor of Haruka’s bathroom. Rin was the first to be able to move, although the slow shaky way in which he did so suggested he was just as sore as Haruka found himself to be. It was just as well, but there was one last thing to solidify.

“Rin…” he called out, grabbing Rin’s arm and pulling the other’s attention back to him. It was nice, having those crimson eyes bare deep into his own and know just how he felt. Just how much he’d needed Rin. Perhaps it would only grow from here, as everyone said about mated pairs, but first there was one more thing to do.

Sitting up against the tiled wall himself, Rin helped pull Haruka into his lap once more, half-lidded blue eyes immediately making their way to Rin’s neck, waiting for consent. Haruka had given his, but Rin was hesitating. The worry in the raven-haired swimmer grew, until the other spoke up.    
  
“You sure you’re up to it?” The low voice was husky still, raw, but full of concern. Not for himself, but for Haruka and he found himself in love with this idiot all over again.

“Just don’t shriek in pain,” he threw back, clamping his own teeth down onto the alpha glands in Rin’s neck hard enough to break the skin as Rin’s had done to him. It was necessary as a ritual, the Bonding only complete in blood.

As soon as he did though, through the metallic taste in his mouth he found a throbbing warmth flood through him, consuming every doubt he ever had, pushing it down to the depths of his soul. This was the Bond - this was more than what he had ever heard about between those promised to each other. This was pure…  _ heaven _ , and it was Rin. 

Rin’s feelings: Rin’s insecurities, Rin’s confidence, Rin’s hunger, Rin’s drive. Rin’s impatience, Rin’s enthusiasm, Rin’s overwhelming…  _ love _ for Haruka. 

When he pulled back Rin’s eyes went wide and he chuckled with laughter, placing a careful thumb below Haruka’s eye, wiping at something and coming back between them wet, placing it between his lips and commenting on how salty it was and how even the water leaking from Haruka’s eyes was like the ocean itself.

Haruka had no idea why he was crying with such a happy feeling in his heart, but he was sure it had something to do with Rin’s overwhelming emotions mixing with his own.

Rin had always loved surprises, Haruka knew. That was probably why his smile only grew bigger when Haruka mirrored it, a truly big smile that made his eyes twinkle reflectively in Rin’s own. Perhaps, Haruka thought, as he looked back on this evening and placed his lips once more on Rin’s, he didn’t quite mind surprises afterall. Not if they were going to make them both as happy as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - please leave a comment! 
> 
> I have more works in progress, but they're getting long and this is just a one-shot.


End file.
